


Silent Heart

by Doge_nut (The_end_of_eternity)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pietro is alive, Reader Has Powers, all aboard the awkward!stephen strange train, doctor strange trains reader, maybe smut idk, mute!reader - Freeform, poor baby, stephen is too pure, stucky for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_end_of_eternity/pseuds/Doge_nut
Summary: Strange meets the reader when he joins the avengers. He discovers that you are mute and have many powers and abilities related to the mind. He decides to help train you, and you go on quite a few adventures. Little by little, you fall in love.





	

"Hello." He says, and you take a moment to register his height and interesting facial hair, your eyes traveling over his unique outfit-and is that a _cape?_

 

Realizing that you've been standing there for far too long, staring at him without responding, you nod and wave awkwardly at him.

 

Doctor Stephen Strange…former surgeon. You know his story, but to see the powerful man in person is an entirely different prospect. 

 

Doctor Strange quirks a brow at you, turning to Stark. "Is she always this quiet?"

 

Tony chuckles. "Yeah. Don't worry, she's just shy. She'll be talking to you soon enough."

 

You roll your eyes at Tony and shove your hands into your pockets.

 

Strange greets the rest of his newfound team members. Never would you have imagined a man like Stephen Strange to join the Avengers, of all things.

 

Sorcerer Supreme. The title certainly belongs to such a man, you could sense the power practically _radiating_ off of him.

 

Curiously, you figure a little peek won't hurt. He's having a pleasant conversation with Bruce, and you slowly, carefully push into his mind.

 

Suddenly, you're thrust into a memory. Strange's memory. You see through Stephen's eyes, but you cannot move his body or speak. You may simply watch.

 

The events unfold quickly. One moment, you're driving Strange's car, way too fast to be deemed safe. The next, the car is thrown over the cliff, tossing and flipping madly. The pain, oh, the _pain._

 

You're pulled roughly out of the flashback, coming face-to-face with Doctor Strange himself. He's gripping your shoulders tightly, and his face is concerned and pained at the same time.

 

"What," he pauses, gasping," the _hell_ was that?" You stare at him, mouth gaping open. No words come out, not that you were expecting them to.

 

Shocked, you filter a message into his mind.

 

_I'm sorry. I was curious as to what you were thinking about us. I didn't know that would happen._

 

He rears back as my unsaid words penetrate his brain. "A telepath." He muses. "Interesting."

 

You simply blink at him, directing your gaze to his scarred hands, which are shaking slightly. A look of sympathy crosses your face.

 

 _I apologize for causing you to live through that again. Your pain…I felt it as my own. It was unbearable. I'm truly sorry that happened to you_.

 

He shakes his head, sighing. "Well, it's nothing I couldn't have prevented. I was careless and arrogant, I suppose I got what I deserved."

 

You touch his hand, gently. He flinches, but doesn't pull away. He looks down into your eyes, looking for an agreement to his previous statement in them.

 

 

 _Perhaps. But I think that all things happen for a reason. Don't blame yourself, Doctor. It'll drag you down_.

 

He nods. Suddenly, you become aware of all the eyes on you. The rest of the team has no idea what just happened, and you shrug, gesturing that Strange may explain if he wishes, which he does.

 

You're mute. You have been mute, ever since you were born. The same goes for your powers. As a child, you would ace every test, due to your photographic memory. Thus, you were sent to a higher grade level at a very young age. 

 

 

You and Tony go way back, bonding over science and your similar experiences. Eventually, Tony had the incident, and the Avengers were created. So, of course he asked you to join.

 

A list of your known powers would include: A photographic memory, telepathy, telekinesis, and mind control. 

 

Your powers have led you to become close friends with Wanda, as you have similar powers. You train together every day, strengthening each other's minds.

 

Strange looks back to you, expectantly. _What_? You ask. You had been zoning out, reminiscing, and he seems to have asked a question. 

 

He smirks.  "I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to Kamar-Taj. I've heard that you've displayed an interest in it."

 

And by " _heard_ ", he means that he read your mind. You make it a point to block off private memories, but silly little facts like that are open to discovery.

 

 _Yes, of course! I'd love to!_ You exclaim mentally, and you're sure your face looks greatly enthusiastic at the idea.

 

He smiles. "Well, I'm finished here. So, if you'd like to go now, we can." You nod. 

 

 _Let me grab my phone. Follow me._ You say, walking over to the elevator that will take you to your own floor. _Bye, guys_! You call out to the whole team, and they wave.

 

The elevator moves quickly to your floor, and you take a moment to admire the view of New York City through the glass walls. Having grown up in a small, isolated town far from here, you'll probably never get used to the large, occupied city.

 

The elevator dings, and you both step out. Heading to your bedroom, you ask, _How cold is it there_? It's a reasonable question, as it's the ending of fall, and winter is peeking its cold head around the corner.

 

"Uh. Reasonable, I suppose. A hoodie is all you need. Plus, we have a heater and all."

 

You nod, shifting through your closet for a black hoodie, pulling it on. You turn, picking up your phone and nodding at him.

 

He smiles, and moves his shaky hands fluidly as a portal opens before you. _It's beautiful…_ you gasp, grinning as the bright magic reflects in Stephen's eyes.

 

He smiles, taking your hand and stepping through the portal to Kamar-Taj.


End file.
